Growing Up
by littlelionalicious
Summary: AU – He despised them. No, he hated them. Just as much as he hated the orphanage. But that was alright. Just like him, they all hated each other. Set in an orphanage, several unique individuals have to work together in order to survive a chain of tragic accidents. They might learn something from each other. Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Crack, Crack-pairings. ON-HOLD!
1. Daily Routine -Crocodile-

**A/N: Ages and heights have been altered! The main character for this chapter is Crocodile and the story sets place in an orphanage where orphans form their own groups/families**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Daily Routine – Crocodile -<em>

* * *

><p>-Grand Line Orphanage-<p>

Crocodile was what you would call, 'a kid where you should stay away from'. He was not insane or mentally unstable, he was just… Anti-social? The whole orphanage knew him as quiet, confident and a bit arrogant. He had made quiet the reputation, seeing as no matter who his opponent was, he almost always won. Crocodile had the habit of staying calm in the background, not bothering to participate in anything around him. But right now, he was furious. The anger around him was clearly noticeable, as many other orphans shifted. It had been a normal morning though, everyone stood up at the same time, dressed themselves and went into the huge eat room to have breakfast. But today had been _the_ day. The day where several orphans, who had been away on a trip, came back. And among them had been the one who now was clinging onto Crocodile, clearly not sensing the anger from said one or the unease of the others. His name was Donquixote Doflamingo. He was also 'a kid who you should avoid', and unlike Crocodile, many described him as mentally unstable or 'insane'.

'Croco~… Did you miss me~?' he whined as he hugged the pissed of boy. Surprisingly, even though Doflamingo was younger (Crocodile was 12 and Doflamingo 7) he was only a few inches shorter. Crocodile didn't even want to think about how tall Doflamingo would be after puberty.

'Get off me bird-brain!' Crocodile growled, pushing the boy off him. Dracule Mihawk, a somewhat friend of Crocodile sat down in front of the two bickering teens.

'Glad to see you back, Doflamingo,' he stated in his usual stoic manner.

'Mipotan!' the boy yelled back. Mihawk slightly cringed at the nickname. The other kids, who had been staring at the two (now three), had turned away again.

'So…' Mihawk stated in a dry tone: 'School's starting next week huh?'

Crocodile nodded, pushing Doflamingo off him. For the fifth time in three minutes. The stupid kid just couldn't leave him alone!

'Nee~ Croco, wanna do something fun this afternoon~.'

'Unlike you Doflamingo, I have work to do!' Crocodile barked: 'I have no time to spent with idiots like you!'

'Stop doing that!' Doflamingo smacked Crocodile onto the head, having to avoid a punch afterwards.

'What the hell are you doing?!' for Crocodile, it was hard to keep calm. This brat just always did things that didn't make any sense and pissed him off to no end.

'You're always talking like you're an adult!'

'So?'

'You're 12!'

'It has nothing to do with you.'

'Bickering like always?' a voice interrupted. It was a large teen with two-toned long black hair and a scar in the form of a lightning over his left eye.

'Jinbe,' Crocodile snapped: 'Shut up! You want me to kick your ass?!'

Jinbe did not react to the threat as he simply sat down, nodding at Mihawk, who returned the gesture.

'Nee Jinbe~ Don't you think Crocodile should stop speaking like an adult?'

Jinbe merely shrugged: 'How other people speak is none of my concern.'

Doflamingo pulled a face.

'You guys are no fun!' Standing up, he shrugged: 'See you later Croco!'

With that, the blond left, walking straight to a table in the far right corner of the room. Soon he could hear bursts of laughter.

'Only us three huh?' Mihawk softly muttered: 'Shouldn't you be with 'The Sun Pirates'?'

The Sun Pirates was one of the many 'families' in the orphanage. Fisher Tiger, a worker of the orphanage, had somehow won all the hearts of the members and was considered the head. Sengoku, the head of the orphanage, seemed happy with that fact, as now Tiger could easily tell when kids were doing 'something wrong'.

Jinbe shrugged: 'I am not obligated to share every moment with them. And I was wondering, soon the orphanage is holding these 'team-contests' as celebration of the end of the vacation. On which team are you guys?'

Mihawk shrugged: 'No idea.'

Crocodile sighed: 'I don't care.'

'I'm not participating,' they then added in unison. Jinbe sighed: 'You do know you don't have a choice right? Ivankov-san will drag you outside. Especially you, Crocodile.'

Only the name made the two boys shiver.

'Against him we can't win,' Mihawk shared a look with Crocodile.

'Let's hope he gets sick!'

'Uhu.'

'How immature,' Jinbe commented.

'It's not like you're mature!' Crocodile shot back.

Stale-mate.

Now Doflamingo had left, Crocodile's daily routine could proceed without further interruptions. Or so he thought


	2. Daily Routine -Law-

**A/N: At the bottom is a list with all the orphans. Don't worry if you don't see certain characters in the list, an orphanage can't handle all the One Piece characters after all!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: Daily routine –Law<em>–<em>_

* * *

><p>Seeing as how Crocodile had calmed down, Law sent a last glare at the loud blond before looking back at his table. Well, <em>the<em> table. Trafalgar Law was a young boy of 5, who loved cute things and surgery. It was so fascinating, seeing how people would cut open others and then stitch it up. Alright, that sounded psychotic.

'Oi, Trafalgar, you listenin'?' Eustass Kid, a red haired, muscled and tall kid, glared at the absent Law. Law quickly recovered and added with a smug grin: 'If you pipe down a bit, I might consider listening to you.'

Jewelry Bonney, a pink-haired girl with an eating-obsession laughed out loud, spilling chewed food on Basil Hawkings, a blond who had been busy with purple cards. He merely picked up a napkin from near-by and wiped his face clean.

'How can you stand that?' Kid asked as he pulled a face of disgust. Bonney her eating-manners, well she didn't have any. And having chewed food and spit onto your face was not really a nice feeling.

'I already predicted Bonney would do something to me,' he said in a calm manner: 'Although I hadn't expected it to come at me with spit.'

Kid rolled his eyes and Law suppressed a grin. Seeing Kid getting frustrated was hilarious, and Law enjoyed every –fucking- second off it. Kid tried to act cool and tuff, so seeing him like this, was a whole change. Which Law didn't mind.

It was not like he had a crush on Kid, no, he just couldn't stand how bossy he was, and every little thing that caused Kid to fall out of that roll was saved in his memory for later use.

'Law, you're pulling a creepy face!' Bonney said as she pointed at Law, accidentally poking him into the eye.

'Ow!' he yelled: 'What the hell, Glutton-ya!' Hearing Kid chuckle, he became red.

'Shut up Eustass-ya!'

'Don't bark at me!'

'Don't call me 'glutton', Trafalgar-_ya_! Or should I call you Tora-guy?!' she giggled the last part.

'Tora?' Kid asked as he challenged Law with his eyes. Law wanted to die in a hole. Right. Now.

'That's how the little shrimps calls you right? Saru or something!'

'Mugiwara-ya,' Law sharply replied.

'Mugiwara?'

'It's the nickname of Monkey D. Luffy,' Hawkings calmly explained: 'He's always proud about wearing a straw-hat just like Shanks.'

'I see…' Kid mumbled.

'OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! TOOOOOOORAAAAAAA-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUY!' Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran towards Law and the others.

Kid fell of his chair and started rolling over the floor of laughing, while Bonney almost choked (hey, you try eating and laughing at the same time!) while Hawkings merely mockingly raised his eyebrows. Law wanted to die! He'd even go as far as asking that fucking asshole Doflamingo to kill him.

'Mugiwara-ya!' he angrily replied.

'Oi Tora-guy! Do you want to go looking for the One Piece?'

Law sighed. Another stupid thing. Monkey D. Garp, surprisingly Luffy's grandfather (Law always wondered why Luffy was in a goddamn orphanage while his Grandfather loved him and was _freaking still alive!_), had decided to hide an 'enormous treasure chest' as he had said himself. In it was a treasure, and it was somewhere hidden. It could be in the orphanage itself, in the huge forest nearby, or the garden. Many kids here liked pirates (although more than the half wouldn't admit that) so Garp had said they were going to 'role-play' or whatever the hell that meant. Technically they could play 'pirate', assemble a 'crew' and go searching for it, obtaining many hints which were scattered over the orphanage (like pictures, riddles and pieces of paper). Sengoku and Garp would play 'marines' and if they saw you had a hint, they'd 'capture' you and 'take back' the hint. It was actually quiet fun and even Law enjoyed it.

'If I am going to search for the One Piece, which I obviously will not!' he hastily added: 'I'd do it on my own, Mugiwara-ya! Besides, this is just a stupid child-game, thought up by the orphanage to keep us busy!'

'So what? Aren't we pirates?' Luffy laughed as he crawled on top of Law's lap.

What. The. Hell?!

'In your dreams!' Law hissed as he pushed Luffy onto the floor.

'Ow!' with a loud thud Luffy landed onto his behind: 'You meanie!'

'Oi Luffy!' a green haired guy yelled from another table.

'I'm coming! Tora-guy, I already assembled my nakama!' Luffy said as he pointed at the other table: 'And I'm going to find the One Piece. You want to find it too right? It doesn't matter that we aren't pirates and that this is a game… You secretly want to know too huh, what Gramps meant with 'the greatest treasure'! Not to mention he also said something about an orphan of another generation inspiring him!'

'Oi Saru!' a recovered Bonney interrupted: 'Want some pizza?'

'Glutton-ya,' Law interrupted: 'No one'd eat that in the friggin' morning!'

'I'd like some!' Luffy grabbed a slice of pizza and stuffed it all into his mouth, before swallowing.

'TAAAAAAASTYYYYYYYYYYYY!' he yelled again. Out of the corner of his eyes, Law could notice Doflamingo staring in his direction, grinning widely as he caught Law's gaze. Law turned around again.

'Mugiwara-ya, do you always make so much sound?!'

'Of course! I'm going to find the ONE PIECE!' he then yelled, jumping onto a table, arms in the air: 'Who's with me!'

'AYE CAPTAIN!' the other table yelled. Law noticed a ginger, a raven, another raven, a guy with blue hair, a guy with green hair and a blond.

'Too bad for you, Mugiwara~,' Kid rolled his tongue over the nickname, making Law think of a child-molester: 'But I'm the one who's going to find the one piece!'

'I won't let you!'

'I won't let _you_!'

Law didn't know how it happened. But it happened. Luffy probably had tried to grab Kid, but tripped over his own feet. The result was not pretty. Although not for those involved. Luffy had fallen on top of Kid, lips slightly against each other, Law had been hit by Luffy's legs and thus had fallen on top of Luffy with his crotch against Luffy's behind, Bonney had been hit by Law's chair (since she was sitting next/across him, a bit on the corner of the table), falling of her own one right onto Hawkings's cards. He had tried to save them so Bonney was lying between his arms, eyes locked onto each other.

…..

'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!' Kid cried as he managed to break free: 'STAY AWAY FROM ME FREAKS! AND WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING WITH MUGIWARA TRAFALGAR?!'

'Me?!' Law shot back: 'You guys were almost kissing!'

'Get the hell of me Haw-witch!' Bonney yelled as she kicked him in his stomach.

'So that's what Bonney would do to me,' Hawkings muttered before falling onto the floor from dizziness.

The whole room started laughing at the five kids.

'I didn't know you were into that stuff Law,' Law could hear Doflamingo yell between laughs. Kid saw out of the corner of his eyes that even Mihawk was suppressing a grin, while Jinbe was… The hell?! Blushing!

Crocodile just stared at them with a bored expression which almost said 'been there, done that'. But the people laughing the loudest were Luffy's so-claimed 'Nakama'.

'Captain-san, were you enjoying yourself?' the female raven politely asked.

'Oi Luffy, you said you were asking Law something!' the green one yelled: 'But who's the red-head?'

'I didn't know you swing that way,' the ginger giggled: 'Well, I guess it's alright.'

'I admire you Luffy!' the male raven said, giving a thumb up: 'You're not even shy to show it in public!'

'Shut up!' Luffy yelled back.

'What is going on here?'

**Here's the list:**

**I do not in any way ship Bonney x Hawkings, sorry, but this 'accident' will trigger something later on. I repeat, the ages have been changed! (Otherwise this list will make no sense whatsoever).**

**A bit more information: yes, the orphan who inspired to Garp to do the 'One Piece' thing was Gol D. Roger :) He was a former orphan there... People will pretend to be pirates because of the 'game', but what exactly did Garp choose as 'treasure'?**

* * *

><p><strong>Arabasta Crocodile<strong>

**Donquixote Doflamingo**

**Umino Jinbe**

**Dracule Mihawk**

**Hordy**

**Arlong**

**Hachi**

**Zeo**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Trafalgar Law**

**Jewelry Bonney**

**Eustass Kid**

**Killer**

**Gradius**

**Trébol**

**Diamante**

**Pica**

**Baby 5**

**Viola (Violet)**

**Urouge**

**Portgas D. Ace**

**Marco**

**Sabo**

**Thatch**

**Marshall D. Teach**

**Cat Burglar Nami**

**Kuroashi Sanji**

**Roronoa Zoro**

**Nico Robin**

**Brook**

**Usopp**

**Franky**

**Diamante Jozu**

**Jora**

**Shanks**

**Clown Buggy**

**Alvida**

**Clown Caesar**


	3. Onsen Molestation Party

**A/N: Pairings hinted in this chapter, although it's crack-ish**

**-DofuWani (it's one of the most popular pairings in both English and Japanese fandom!*)**

**-LaId (Second most popular pairing in Japanese fandom*)**

**-Trébol x Sanji (Don't ask… Just don't… Just read…)**

**-Buggy x Shanks**

**-Did I mention Ivankov harassing boys?**

***I'm talking about the Yaoi-fandom/shounen-ai one…**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three: Onsen Molestation Party!<em>

* * *

><p>In the doorway was Kizaru Borasalino, one of the orphanage care-takers.<p>

'Mugiwara, Kid and Law? Okashii~,' he said in his usual slow way of speaking: 'If you really want to molest each other, why not do it in the onsen?'

Everyone groaned. No, a trip to the onsen was no fun! There were several reasons:

-Doflamingo (Law could not stand being naked around that guy and Crocodile did not want a naked bird-brain molesting him!)

-Luffy & Usopp (Last time they held a huge 'water-fight' and ended up destroying a wall, making several people slip and break their bones and Usopp even had managed to accidentally let Franky's pants fall into the water. Franky who didn't know that, decided to leave the onsen without it. It was highly disturbing.)

-Garp (who had the habit of suddenly storming in and joining the kids. Not even Luffy appreciated that)

-Mihawk (not many people could stand being naked while knowing 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk was around.

-Shanks & Buggy (they quarreled a lot and when you got stuck in their fights, there was no telling how you'd end up.)

-Girls (depending on where they were, they had to share a bath with the girls as well. Sanji was a pervert, Nami made people pay even if they hadn't caught a glimpse of her, Bonney took Pizza with her, even though that was strictly forbidden and Robin randomly snuck up on people and scared the crap out of them.)

'Where are we going?'

'Don't worry, men and women are separated~,' Borsalino read the kid's their minds. Most of them sighed in relief while Sanji went into an instant depression and curled up in a trembling ball of misery.

* * *

><p>'…..'<p>

'Fufufufufu!'

Crocodile was a bright red. As soon as he had entered the onsen and had hidden in a corner, a now fully-naked 'Doflamingo' was clinging onto him.

'….'

But he took a deep breath and remained calm. Mihawk's advice had been spot on.

**_'_****_You do know Doflamingo's an impatient guy huh? That's why he grows bored of our conversations.'_**

And Crocodile had decided to show just how patient he could be. If it meant removing this bird-brain-brat from his presence, he'd remain patient 'till the end of the week. But Doflamingo had not decided to let go of his 'toy' 'yet, resulting in awkward glances from the others who were entering. Although nobody was stupid enough to stare more than 5 seconds. But there was one person stupid enough to stare and even mock them.

'Oh my, Candy-boys? What is going on here?'

The kids immediately turned around as a fully naked Emporio Ivankov, (orphanage-worker) entered the onsen. It actually surprised many why Ivankov wanted to bathe with the 'guys' since he was an Ookama (=Drag Queen).

Crocodile and (surprisingly) Doflamingo both shot the man a death-glare. Ivankov went into the water and 'swum' to the two.

'My, My, Dofla-boy (Doflamingo almost drowned of shock) you should not do any kind of activities in an onsen! What if water slips in?'

Doflamingo was highly confused: 'Slip in? Into what?'

'Ivankov!' Crocodile barked: 'Don't turn a boy of seven who is already unstable enough into a perverted ookama!'

'Hey!' Doflamingo yelled.

'Croco-boy, it's pretty mean-'

Ivankov was interrupted as a huge splash of water hit his face. He tumbled afterwards and went under, creating several waves.

'Woohoo!' Luffy cried out: 'A fountain. Hey Torao-guy, want to check it-'

'Hell no!' Law growled. He had been grabbed by Luffy and pulled into the onsen.

'Check what, behe~,' a voice said from behind. It was Trébol, a black haired, large teen who had the habit of always coming _too_ close to a person, invading their private space without thinking.

'Don't get the wrong idea here, Trébol!' Law spat out the name. Suddenly Doflamingo passed by, furious glare onto his face. The seven years old looked much older. Crocodile was being dragged away by him, but it seemed the older teen was actually happy that he had left.

'Wha-?'

'Oi Trébol!' Sanji said: 'I need your help! Let me stand onto your shoulders! We should be able to see the girls then!' he pointed at the rocks, staked onto each other against a wall decorated by a painting of a huge whale.

'What do I get from it?'

'I don't care! I just want to see the ladies! Nami-swaaaaaan! Robin-chaaaaaaaaan! Baby-taaaaaaaaaaaan!'

'Fine, I want your first kiss, behe,' Trébol laughed.

'Okay!' Sanji said, not even knowing to what he had agreed: 'Merrorine! Merrorine!'

'What-?' Law said again.

'Are you guys holding hands now?' a mocking voice asked. It was Kid. Law looked down.

'DAMN IT MUGIWARA-YA! And you shut up, Eustass-ya!'

'Watch your mouth, perv!'

'Says the guy who kissed Mugiwara-ya!'

'While you were *** him from behind!'

They were stuck in a glaring-contest.

'What the hell are you looking at!' Buggy could be heard from the rooms where people first washed them.

'Just calm down Buggy, it won't hurt! I'll just pull (…) out very (…). And don't tell me you don't like me (…) you. You secretly like it when I (…..) you! Why are you always denying that? There's no reason for you to be shy about being happy that you and I (…..). I'll always stay (…) as your best friend and (….).'

(it, slowly, helping, help, are friends, by your side, brother)

Some words were not audible enough, but the most kids turned pale.

Back in the dressing rooms, Doflamingo was furious.

'How could you?!'

'What?!'

'So Ivankov can call you stupid little pet names?'

'I never agreed to that!'

'So you're saying Ivankov's better than me huh?'

'Jeez, shut up idiot!'

'I already get it! Doflamingo's too young, Doflamingo's unstable, Doflamgino's a creep!'

'Shut up you idiot! You act like a bitch with trust-issues!'

'So you see me as a bitch huh? Wait… As your bitch?'

Crocodile face-palmed.

'I swear to God… I'm going to kill you one day! How I'd wish I could pierce you with a hook or something.'

* * *

><p>'Hey!' Kid suddenly said: 'Has anyone seen Killer?'<p>

The guys shook their heads: 'To be honest, I haven't even seen him arriving,' Usopp added. Kid couldn't shake the feeling something had happened with his friend.

'It's alright Eustass-ya,' Law tried to comfort the boy as he had seen a flash of worry in his eyes: 'I bet he's just somewhere in the rooms.'

'Are you flirting with me?'

'….No! I'm trying to help you.'

'Hey, Torao is mine!' Luffy interrupted. He tried to say Law was his 'nakama', but everyone around them understood it different.

'I knew you guys were dating!' Sabo, a blond passed by. He was one of Luffy's closest friends, and together with Portgas D. Ace, another orphan, they had 'become' brothers. Sealing it with sake, although Garp kicked the crap out of them for that.

'Definitely!' Ace appeared. His raven hair was now fully reaching his shoulders. He had a scar on his nose and left cheek.

'We're not dating!' Law angrily hissed at the guys but they laughed and were gone: 'Mugiwara-ya! This is all your fault!'

'Is that so?'

'You can have 'Torao', Kid grinned: 'I'm not interested in this perv.'

'Shut up Eustass-ya! Do you want me to kill you?'

'Like you could pull that off!'

'Just wait! One day I'll separate your waist and your torso with a sword or something!'

'Yeah… And I'd use magnetism to make knives fly to you.'

'And I'd be made of Rubber and stretch out to safe Torao-guy!' Luffy yelled.

'How noble of you, Mugiwara. You really _are_ a crazy guy!'

'Really?'

'Oi Luffy!' the green haired guy from before yelled. His name was Roronoa Zoro: 'You gotta see this! There' a Hercules-beetle here!'

'What?! Wait, I'm coming!' Luffy jumped into the water and went over to Zoro. Seeing Luffy in an onsen was pretty funny actually. There were many orphans who couldn't swim, but Luffy decided to swim 'doggy-style'. He used his legs to 'kick' the water and his arms to cling onto somebody. Which in this case was Zoro.

Killer didn't show up for the rest of the 'trip'.


End file.
